Gun Mage Chronicles:Search For The Dragon Tear
by ChaosChronicler
Summary: Naruto is an abused spirit and the Keeper of Kyuubi, one of the Guardians. After escaping his last master, he runs into a mage and her spirit and creates an unbreakable bond. Follow Naruto as he fights for his friends and new home in a world of magic. NSS
1. The Gun Mage

_Well, I finally did it. After a month of nerve racking brain storming, I finally made my third story on Fanfiction! Sweeeet. Anyway, I was making the new chapter to one of my stories, One Piece: Magical Caliber a Naruto crossover, when I got the inspiration for a new story. So here it is! This is only the first chapter so some things will leave blanks that will be answered in later chapters. So just stick around! _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"_**The Gun Mage"**_

My body racked with shivers as I felt the wind press against me from behind. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold on to the last bit of warmth I had left. Unfortunately, due to my torn pants and soaking wet wife-beater, I was prevented from doing just that. I leaned closer to the tree beside me, and winced as the damp bark pressed against the bruise on my neck. I shivered once the memories of my previous master's sealing colar tightened it's deadly grip around me and violently tugged me to the ground. All because I didnt give the obedience he '_deserved_'. Humans are so _cruel. _They know nothing of the pain we familiars go through. We are only tools used to fufil their needs and nothing more. That's why I swore to myself from then on, that I would never befriend a mage again.

That's what I use to tell myself...

Until I met her...

She was jumping out of the trees when her emerald eyes locked with mine. If I had the strength, I would have jumped to my feet, shouted the fastest spell in the books, and run with all the energy I had left. But when my eyes met hers, I immediately crumbled. Her pink brows narrowed as her emerald orbs burned through the darkness in hint of worry. She turned to the boy standing beside her, muttering something I wasn't close enough to hear. He scowled his dark eyes and shook his head as he looked from me to her. But for some reason the girl seemed to ignore him as she grew closer. I couldnt explain why but just looking at the other boy made me feel angry and when my eyes locked with her's again, the anger disappeared.

"Are you okay?"She asked me softly, but I didnt answer. I _couldnt._ After living outside and in the rain for so long, my throat was dry from the cold I managed to gain.

I stared at the girl with disbelief. No one in the spirit world nor the human world that I've ever seen had such beauty. Most familiars like me are creatures incapable of creating a human body to communicate, so all I've ever been able to see was clotted fur or mounds of dull colored skin, accompanied with; multiple eyes, arms and wings. Not a pretty sight. And the only human I've ever seen was my ex-partner.

But this girl was completely different. Her abnormal pink hair fell past her slim waist as the rain made her bangs cling to her milky toned face. I briefly caught a glimpse of her black and red skirt from beneath her long black cloak, and the twin pistoles strapped on both her legs. Something you only see from a person able to cast magic with guns.

_"They're called gun mages._"I thought,"_They're_ _known for their weak supply of magic and low stamina. They shoot magical bullets from a distance, to keep away from an enemy and aid his or her comrades from behind."_

I was taken from my thoughts by a warm hand pressed against my cheek. I visible flinched with my eyes wide as I noticed the girl was leaning in closer, trying to get a closer look at my wounds. With her emerald eyes narrowed, she checked every bruise and cut I had from my head to my neck and arms.

"Poor thing.."She whispered in my ear."You must have been through alot."

I whined in response as the warmth in her hand intensified, sending waves of heat down my body. I whined louder when she moved her hand and wrapped her fingers at the end of my shirt. I looked down at her and glared. She immediately caught on and moved her hands into the air, in a defensive manner.

"I'm only going to _scan _you. To see if you've been infected or not."

"It's only a precedure."She said.

I gave a weak nod and leaned my head against the tree. She lowered her hands back to my shirt and lifted it above my stomach to find my Air Seal tatooed to my skin. She gave a loud gasp when she also caught sight of the nasty gash my last master gave me. Removing one hand from my shirt, she ran her fingers against the gash delicately to the point it didnt hurt as she moved. Soon after, the warmth returned, making me groan in pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun,"She suddenly said. The boy standing only a few feet away turned away from staring at the forest and gave the girl a questioning glare."I've done a full scan but there's something deeper inside him... but I cant see it...Can you..."The girl trailed off, as if wishing the boy would come before she had to go any furhter. Luckly he did. Moving slowly, he crossed the clearing to the tree and kneeled at the gun mage's side. His eyes widened as he recgonized me.

"Naruto?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah,"Sasuke Uchiha, the phoneix said,"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's just another loser from the spirit world. I wonder how he got here."

Tch, if only you knew teme.

I caught sight of the girl scowling briefly before taking a sigh to calm her self,"Never mind that. Look closer at his stomach. What is that thing?"

I watched as Sasuke's eyes flickered a dark red before the warmth of the girl's hand suddenly took me over, clouding my thoughts. _How does she keep doing that?_

"It's a seal..."I heard the boy, Sasuke, say softly.

The girl scowled softly at him, as if hurt by his words,"Ok, Sasuke-kun, _I get it. _I need to look closer to things around me but obviously I can see there is an Air seal there."

Sasuke glared at her,"There's a _second _seal but I can't see what it is. There's something...protecting it."

"Is he infected?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we've gotten all the Shadows in the area. "

"Did you check him?"

"Yeah, his conscience is clear and his heart is clean from _**Forbidden**_ magic."

"Is he tamed?"The boy asked.

"No."The girl answered quickly as she tapped the burning scar I earned after breaking my master's sealing colar from my neck. "He's a runaway."

The boy's glare softens as he struggles to keep his scowl. "So that means we're taking him back to the Academy?"

The girl flashed a weak smile at him before turning her attention back to my stomach.

"Leave it..."I managed to whisper.

The girl snapped her head up at me, emerald eyes losing its irritation to be replaced with worry. I smiled at at her. Just the feeling of someone caring about me warmed my nearly frozen soul.

"Try not to say too much, you might open your wound."

"I'm fine,"I said, lifting my hand to wrap around her wrist. "Please...don't look any farther."

I sighed with relief as the girl dropped her hands and returned them to my face. I looked at her and felt my heart crumble in pain as I saw tears swell in her eyes. Then the warmth returned, burning my insides until the numbness in my fingers and feet disappeared. Darkness creaped at the corner of my eyes as the warmth seemed to take me over. _A sleeping spell..._

"Wait,"I whimpered,"W-Who..."

Crap,...the spell...its so strong...

"Sakura."

My eyes slowly looked up,"Huh?"I slurred.

She smiled at me and ran a soft hand over the brusies on my face,"Sakura Haruno,"She said, as she pulled off her cloak from its red jeweled clip and wrapped it around my shoulders. The scent of vanilla and spice sung to me as my mind did circles. "Call me Sakura."

I smiled as I finally let the darkness take over. There was no need to struggle anymore, I knew I would be well taken care of if I was in her care.

"Thank you...Sakura-chan."

* * *

_**"So you managed to escape, did you kid?"**_

That voice..."_Kyuubi?"_I called into the darkness. A demonic laugh echoed in my ears.

_**"In the fur and blood. You miss me?"**_

A glare found its way on my face as I shook with anger. How could anyone miss someone like him? Especially after all the things he did to so many people.

_Many years ago, there once lived a mystical dragon with magic beyond imagination. With scales of gold, ever-green eyes, and ten tails filled with magic, this dragon became the prime icon of the hope the spirit and human worlds wished for. The dragon brought peace with him wherever he went, settling the differences between man and spirit. Eventually, he became to be known as Orien._

_From then on, people believed that the worlds could all live in harmony as long as Orien was there to guide them. All of that changed when the dragon suddenly grew weak. The golden scales the people cherished, grew dull as they fell from Orien's body. _

_This was just first stage of what would become known as the Grand Balance._

_Orien was stripping himself of his powers and dividing them into eight guardians that would protect the worlds in his steed. Each guardian would control an element and serve the people when their time came. Unfortunately, only a few guardians were as kind as Orien. Some of the guardians chose to follow their own path the way they wanted to and ignore their duties as peace keepers. Of course, the guardians still kept the balance between the elements but they did not keep the peace the feuding worlds._

_Kyuubi, the flame gaurdian, was one of the guardians that used his own abilities for his own purposes and in the end killed hundreds of people. Which then caused him to be sealed inside a new born spirit, to keep the elemental balance while he was contained. That new born spirit being me._

_Even after the Kyuubi was sealed away, humans began to live in fear, believing that what the fox did could happen to them again. The humans thought that the demons, once again, couldn't be trusted. And before anyone had a chance to decide things, the peace Orien tried so hard to create slowly faded away._

"_**So what do you think is going to happen to us now?"**_

"Nothing.."I whispered,"At least for you."

"_**Oh? And you think that little pink haired girl is going to help you?"**_

I didn't answer. I didn't have to. He doesn't have any power over me.

"_**You're a laugh kid. As long as I'm inside you, I might as well be your twin."**_

"Shut up!"

"_**It's the truth and you know it. So why are you trying to ignore it?"**_

"Because we will never be the same. Never! So just give up on trying to control me!"

"_**It's you who should give up. You wont be able to keep this fight up against me forever."**_

_**

* * *

**_

A soft hand ran through my hair, waking me from my hellish meeting. My eyes opened quickly as I awoke with a soft gasp, breathing heavily for fresh air. Meetings with Kyuubi always made me feel hot and tired afterwards. But after waking up to those emerald eyes before me, it made everything feel so much better. I smiled softly at Sakura's worried gaze.

"Hi."I said with a broken voice.

She smiled at me, weakly at first until she breathed a sigh and softened her grin.

"Hi,"She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better."I said, sitting up. Sakura quickly stood from her seat and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, pushing me closer into the pillows.

"Even though you say that, you shouldn't move or your wounds will reopen."

I relaxed against her hand and covered my own with her wrist, careful not to hurt her as I pushed her away. "Really Sakura chan, I'm fine."

She gave me another one of her concerned glances as a blush covered her face. Luckily she said nothing.

I took this as my chance to look around the simple and neat room. There was a bed, one window, white walls, a few plants here and there and a table. Everything seemed like the average hospital room, all except for the phoneix spirit in the form of a scowling teen in the corner.

I stared boredly at Sasuke as he glared at me. Finally tired of his unwavering stare, I gave him a smile. In return, he turned his head, completely ignoring my existence.

Bastard.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the person who would have to deal with him as their partner, who of course must have been Sakura. Ever since I first saw them, he had his onyx eyes on her with every move she took. A sign that showed he was a protective familiar that cared. I found that surprising for a person like him.

The phoneix familiar I knew was an arrogant bastard who would rather die then be with someone who he thought was below him. Being with Sakura must have changed his cold ways.

With a grin, I turned my attention back to Sakura. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're at our home base, The Academy."She said."This is just one of the many infirmaries it has."

"The Academy?"

Sakura quirked a brow at me and tilted her head to the side in confusion,"You've never been here before?"

I shook my head in a no. "The master I had before, always prevented me from leaving our village. He said he didn't want me wandering off."

Sakura furrowed her brows as if the thought almost disgusted her,"What village are you from?"

I shrugged."I never interacted with people at my old village, I could only see them from inside my sealed form."

The pink haired girl sighed irritably and looked at her lap,"Naruto-san?"

"Call me, Naruto."I said with a smile, hoping that would clear her mood. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Naruto,"She said,"How long were you in your sealed form?"

I hummed in thought. That was a good question. I couldn't remember a time when I was ever out of my sealed form. After being inside it for so long, I just sort of pushed the thought aside and slept until my master called for me.

"Mostly when we returned to our dorms. Or if he had a bad day, he would keep me sealed inside for the rest of the night."

Suddenly, the girl jumped from her seat and took a deep breath. Her eyes were directed at me as she glared in rage and readied herself to speak. But before she had the chance, the door gave a gentle knock. She turned and glared daggers at the door. I was surprised it didn't burn and shrivel into ashes from the look on her face.

"What!"She barked.

The door clicked open and from behind it was a tall elderly man dressed in long white robes. He gave a soft smile to Sakura who immediately dropped to one knee and crossed her right arm over her chest so her fist stood over her heart. Sasuke fell at her side and copied her movements without a word.

So this was one of the famous kages I've heard so much about from my previous master.

_Kages are powerful mages able to control magic that could match towards one of the eight guardians. There is no spell that a Kage can't learn. It just comes to them automatically. Some believe that one can never be 'trained' to become a kage, but one is born as a kage. There are only five Kages on Earth. The __**Ho**__kage from the Fire Region, he__** Kaze**__kage from the Wind Region, the __**Mizu**__kage from the Water Region, the __**Rai**__kage from the Lightning Region, and the __**Tsuchi**__kage from the Earth Region. Kages each rule over one of the five most powerful Hidden Villages as the strongest in their respective villages._

"Hokage-sama,"Sakura said,"I do apoligize. I didn't know it was you."

"No worries, Ms. Haruno."The Hokage said,"I wanted to congratulate you on an another successful mission and meet the young spirit you managed to help on the way.

Sakura smiled and took a step back so the Hokage could take her seat at Naruto's side. She stood with Sasuke following shortly after and watched quietly from the back of the room.

"Uzumaki-san,"The elderly man called to me.

I looked at him briefly,"Naruto. Call me Naruto."

"Ah, yes. Naruto-san, there are somethings that I would like to discuss to you about."

"Things like what?"I whispered.

"Like your wounds, Naruto."He said,"Why did Haruno-san find you in the condition she did?"

I looked at my lap and twiddled with my bandanged fingers,"It was because of Mizuki."

"Mizuki?"

"My last master…he did this to me."

"Why?"Sakura asked quietly. I looked at her but didn't bother to move my head. She was confused, I could tell from the look in her eyes. I turned away, finding it hard to look at her when she had that look on her face.

"He was….protective of me. He said I was special and that he didn't want anyone else to see the powers I held. He turned down team offerings and abandoned his squad on their first mission together. At first, I thought It was just him reaching out to me when he couldn't to anyone else. So I stood at his side weather it be in my sealed form or on the battle field. I was his shield and armor, protecting him from any and everything that might come his way. I guess after awhile, Mizuki became irritated with my progress as a fighter and punished me when things didn't go right. Eventually, I got sick of the abuse and broke our pact. After that, I found myself wondering in the forest, injured and hungry, until I was lead into Sakura-chan's arms."

I smiled as my memories of Mizuki were traded with new ones about Sakura.

"It seems you have been through a lot, young one."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."I said with a shrug, too interested in Sakura to care.

"Why do you think Mizuki considered you special?"

It's because he didn't want anyone else to know about the guardian I hold inside me.

I blinked as my eyes turned cold and distant. The first time I met Mizuki, I proudly announced I was the vessel of the flame guardian, Kyuubi. At the time, I never knew having so much magic within me would eventually get me into a lot of trouble.

"I have no idea."

I had to lie. As much as I would like not too, I just had too. I still don't know anything about these people, there's no telling what they'll do to me if they knew the truth.

"I see."The man said,"What village did you come from?"

"I don't really know."

"What _do _you know?"

I looked up at the man finding it hard not to get annoyed with all the questions he was given me. What part of me being sealed away did he not understand?

"Not that much really."

Sasuke snorted from behind Sakura,"It's not like he knew anything from the beginning anyway."

"_Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura hissed,"That's mean."

"It's the truth."Sasuke responded,"The idiot barely met the expectations for a familiar. He doesn't deserve to be here like the rest of us."

"Sasuke!"

"It's fine, Sakura-chan."I whispered."Sasuke is right. In order for a spirit to become a familiar I needed to pass a test given to me by the Spirit Council. I took the test five times and failed each one. Fortunately, the Council pitied me and gave me a second chance to pass the exams. To this day, I still feel I don't deserve the title as a familiar."

There was a disturbing silence between the four of us. I guess they had nothing to say after hearing my life story. Sakura tried several times to start a conversation but each time she never got around to saying anything. The Hokage was quietly thinking to himself and Sasuke seemed too annoyed to care about the mood of the room. I busied myself by counting the stiches on my bed's quilt until the Hokage finally decided to spoke.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to start over?"

I looked at him with furrowed brows."Start over? How?"

"Become a familiar for the Academy and start over with a new partner. There are many mages here, old and new, at Level Four without a familiar. I'm sure they would be happy to have you as a parnter."

_A new partner, _I thought. _Maybe I could really start over and forget about Mizuki. But….what if I ended up with someone just like him? I couldn't bare going through all that pain again. _

Unconciously, I turned to Sakura, watching me with that worried glance of her's. I smiled as her concern warmed me.

Then a thought hit me like a smack to the face; What if I had Sakura as my partner? Ever since I've met her, she's been nice and so gentle to me, something I don't remember seeing from Mizuki.

As if reading my mind, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and stood protectively in front of his mage.

"Don't even _think _about it."He snarled."Sakura is my master and mine alone. Get someone else!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked from Sasuke, to me, and back to Sasuke again. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun."Sakura said soothingly."Let's talk about this.

"Talk about what?"Sasuke shouted,"You're not really considering taking him in are you!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, as if trying to keep her voice low so I couldn't hear."Think about how he feels and what he's been through. He has no one to turn to, no one to care for him."

"Then let him find a partner at Level Four!"

"Cant you see he's afraid of getting hurt again? Wouldn't you be too after all that abuse?"

I saw remorse flicker in Sasuke's dark eyes, before it was clouded over by anger once again. "He'll only hold us back, Sakura! Look at him! He's not nearly strong enough to be of any help to us."

I frowned as Sakura turned away from him and stared at the floor. Sasuke continued, "And if he does join us-which he wont-we'll go straight back to D ranked missions. Do you really want to throw all of our hard work away for someone you don't even know?"

Sakura was quiet for what seemed like hours. My heart ached violently with questions I so desperately wanted her to answer. Will she say yes or no? Will she accept me no matter the consequences? My heart swelled, however, when I saw her sadly take Sasuke's hand in her's and smile.

"You're right."She said. "Taking Naruto in would seriously kill our perfect record and make us start anew. All the pain, fear, and anger we went through would be for nothing."

I knew it.

"But,"Sakura suddenly said,"I am your master and this is my decision. We will be accepting Naruto-kun into our team."

My head shot up in a mixture of embarresment and surprised,"Naruto-_kun?"_I whispered with a blush.

Sasuke stared at her in complete shock. He opened his mouth to bark a response but the Hokage spoke up, "Are you sure about this, Haruno-san?"

Turning on her heel, Sakura gave me a bright smile and nodded towards the Hokage, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

I returned her smile with one of my own. "Sakura-chan…I…d-don't know what to say…"

I turned to Sasuke to look at his reaction and flinched. Not only was he glaring poisonous daggers at me, but his eyes were also glowing a vivid red as they burned with anger. I quickly turned away as my body shook in fear. Looking into those eyes reminded me of Mizuki when he got incredibly angry.

I looked up when I heard the door slam close and found Sasuke no where to be seen.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Haruno-san, are you sure you're alright about this?"The Hokage asked.

Said girl smiled, "Don't worry about Sasuke-kun."She said, "I'll talk to him about it later."

"Sakura-chan,"I croaked. "W-Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why….for me….Why are you doing this for me?"

I heard footsteps grow closer and felt thin arms wrap themselves around my neck. Sakura's broken voice surprised me, "It's because I _understand. __**Never **_forget that."

* * *

_Finally done! Woot! Did you like it? If you feel that some things were kinda confusing, then send me a message or better than that REVIEW! I'm free to answer your questions. _

_P.S. it would be great if you could read some of my other stories and see if you like them. One of my stories is One Piece: Magical Caliber which inspired this story! It's a LuffSaku fic! And the second one is Reborn From The Snow, a crossover with Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The pairing for this story is GokuderaSaku. As you can see I'm a HUGE Sakura fan. I've come to notice lately that there aren't that many Sakura-centric stories so I decided to make some of my own to satisfy all those Saku-fans out there, cause I know how you guys feel. XD _

_I hope you liked it. Please review!_

_**11/07/10 09:55:27 pm**_


	2. Beyond The Flames and Bullets part 1

_Hello! Sorry for the super late update. I was going to update it while I was in school on Wednesday but I managed to break the hard drive that was holding all of my latest chapters. Which means I had to start all the upcoming chapters all over again. Magical Caliber and Reborn from the Snow might not be updated for awhile because of it. *Sigh* _

_Anyway, super thanks to the awesome reviewers, Sakura19Haruno95 and nekomichi! XD _

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_**"Beyond the Flames and Bullets part 1"**_

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"Sakura asked, as she pointed her gun at my chest. I smiled at her with a tilt of my head. "I'm ready when ever you are, Sakura-chan."

She returned my smile and tightened her grip on her pistol as it glowed a sparkling pink. She pulled the trigger slowly, collecting her colored magic in a ball in front of the barrel. I watched the ball of light funnel into form until Sakura removed her finger from the trigger. The gun gave a loud 'bang' and the orb flew into my chest, filling me with Sakura's elegant magic. My body warmed as the clothes I wore stitched themselves back together and changed colors. In a matter of seconds, I was dressed in a completely different outfit then before.

Instead of a pair of faded jeans, I had a fresh pair of orange pants with a black trim and black pockets, an orange vest that had my family swirl on the back with a black collar, and some black sweat bands on each of wrist bands.

For some reason, I felt really..._bouncy._ I felt so comfortable with myself I just wanted to move. Sakura noticed my excitement with a giggle.

"The suit is magically protected, meaning you are protected from things like poisons or sleeping spells. Gives you an extra boost doesn't it?"

"T-This so cool!"I nearly shouted.

Her smile brightened."I thought you would like it. Orange looks nice on you, Naruto-kun. It brings out your face."

"T-Thanks S-Sakura-chan..."I said with a blush.

"You're welcome."

"No,...really."I shook my head and walked closer to her, taking her hand in mine as I closed my eyes. There were so many things I wanted to tell and show her, but I was afraid. Afraid that if I did the same thing with Mizuki, I would only get hurt again. So I calmed myself by sneaking my way into her arms and wrapping my own around her. With a content sigh, I leaned most of my weight into her, taking in everything that shouted.._..Sakura-chan. _"Thank you."

She hesitated for a second and tightened her grip around my back. "Y-You're welcome."She said.

I pulled away once I felt someone watching us. I turned to the door to find a man in a black cloak and a navy mask watching me closely with one eye as he leaned on the door's frame. The other eye was covered by a forehead protector slanted through his grey hair.

Sakura turned to what I was looking at and gave a slight gasp."Oh! Kakashi-sensei, when did you get here?"

The grey eye flicked away from me and to Sakura, staring her down as if he didn't notice she was there. "Just now."He said, a small smile forming underneath his mask."How did your mission in the Southern village go?"Sakura asked.

The man known as Kakashi briefly closed his eye and shrugged his shoulders "Another false alarm. Just a bunch of _soul-less _Shadows roaming the place. Nothing big."

"Don't say that, Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura cried."What if one of the _soul-less _had taken one of the villagers!"

"They were all underground by the time they invaded. I swear, some of these villagers really are going over board about these things."

I saw Sakura frown and cast her emerald eyes downward sadly. "It's only because they're _non-magical _dwellers, Kakashi-sensei. Without the protection of magic, they are open to the Shadow's _demonic _magic which effects their emotions greatly. They're scared...and there's nothing we can do to help them."

Something was defiantly wrong about this conversation. I couldn't quite explain it but the more that man spoke the sadder Sakura seemed to get. All kinds of bad vibes were radiating from her ever since this topic over Shadows were brought up. And I personally didn't like it. I fixed a glare on to the strange man, daring him to speak another word over it. Fortunately, he didn't but it gave him a new reason to start talking again.

"And who is this young man you have here, Sakura?"

"Oh!"Sakura turned to me, her eyes brightening as she did. She wrapped her arm around mine and leaned into me, tickling my neck as her hair brushed against my shoulder. I could feel my face burn at how close we were."This is Naruto-kun, a new addition to our team."

"Addition?"Kakashi said."Since when was this?"

"Umm, just a few minutes ago."

"Does Sasuke know about this?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Is he angry?"

Sakura nodded and unconsciously tightened her grip around my arm. He's doing it again. Talking about things that he probably _knows _makes Sakura feel uncomfortable. The little-

"Don't worry about it Sakura."

"Huh?"Sakura looked up just as shocked as I was.

"Sasuke's jut being Sasuke."Kakashi said with a scratch of his head."He's just being his regular arrogant self. He'll get over it when you talk to him."From the sound of his voice, anyone could mistake him for a loving parent or understanding older brother. But the way he spoke made it seem like he was both. I dropped my glare from the man but didn't smile either. He was still a mystery to me and if I don't understand you the minute I see you, then I don't trust you. Especially when Sakura is around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you, Naruto-kun."Sakura said, "This is Kakashi Hatake, he's going to be your teacher from now on."

"Teacher?"I quirked a brow. What did I need a teacher for? I thought all the mages ever did was exterminate Shadows in the area and protect the boundaries of their village. That's what Mizuki told me. But now that I think about it, Mizuki wasn't so well in the head so there's no need to believe in what he use to say anymore.

"He and I will be showing you everything there is to know on the basics."

I nodded with a blank face. Sakura must have understood that because I was under Mizuki for long, I've lost practically two year's worth of training. I need to catch up if I ever want to be some use to her. Or I'll just hold her back like Sasuke said I would.

"What kind of familiar are you Naruto?"Kakashi suddenly asked me, breaking me from my thoughts. I glanced from Sakura to him. What was he asking me?"Kind?"

"He means your original form."

"O-Oh!"Naruto flinched with a blush."I'm a fox."

"Awww!"Sakura swooned. "A fox? That's so cute!"

I blushed and turned my head from the mage, unsure of how I should act. "T-Thank you."

"A fox, huh?"Kakashi hummed as he scratched his cheek. "It shouldn't take too long for you to get him back into shape for his type. He's managed to keep himself thin so with some food and rest you can build some energy in him. We'll work on the stamina after the _Pact _has been formed."

"_Pact?"_

Kakashi looked at me funny."Yes, the _pact. _Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head. Sakura spoke up. "You didn't have a pact with Mizuki?"

"No."I said. "Our village only used seals because the mages there weren't summoners. Only elementals."

Sakura's eyes widened."So this is going to be your first time having a Pact?"She said.

"I guess we'll have to start things from the beginning."Kakashi sighed. "What type are you?"

"I'm an Air type."

"Hmmm."Kakashi said as he scratched his cheek. "That's rare. I've never dealt with an Air type before. Do you think you can handle the pact by yourself Sakura?"

"Leave it to me!"Sakura said with a proud smile. "We'll be fine."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow at Level 3."Kakashi said as he leaned towards the door. Sakura nodded and waved him off. "Have a good day, Kakashi-sensei."

"You too."Kakashi smiled and turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Likewise."

With a nod to both of us, the grey haired man disappeared snapped his fingers and in a burst of white smoke, he disappeared from the infirmary. I smiled with curiosity. Never have I seen anyone do that at my old village. It makes me wonder what else will the Academy show me.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen quietly walked along the halls of Level 5, to the many people he passed he was the kind hearted Hokage, but inside he was a troubled old man, constantly worrying for the sake of his people and village. He feared each day that he would wake up to find his home in flames as a sign that he failed his mission as leader. Which is why he turns to the _Elders_, the readers of time, to calm his disturbed thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Sarutobi?"The man with a white mask asked, as Sarutobi stepped into the large and dim-lighted room. He wore the robes similar to the Hokage but his sleeves were much longer. He sat on the far side of the room in a large black chair towering at least ten feet in the air.

"We sense you're troubled mind, Hokage."Another man said from the other side of the room. He , as well, wore long robes though his were completely red. Bandages covered his face, leaving everything completely covered. His tall chair was white.

"_Elders…"_The Hokage began. "I fear I have made a mistake."

The White Elder raised his hand, letting it sway gently in the air. "You speak of the young spirit Naruto, correct?"

"Yes. You can sense him from here?"

The Red Elder chuckled in a sigh. "Really, Sarutobi. Do you still not understand?"

"We are the _Elders. _We know _everything."_The two Elders said.

"My apologies."Sarutobi said with a bow of his head. "But I have to ask, is it right for this spirit to have another partner? He holds such a great power within him that I fear maybe his partner cannot handle it by herself."

"Haruno Sakura."The White elder said.

"Gun Mage of a C Rank."The Red Elder said.

"For a Gun Mage she has reached a rather _high _rank. With impeccable control and strength she has I'm sure taming the spirit wont be much of a problem."

"Though her emotions has gotten her into trouble many times. Her kindness is one of the reasons she was able to obtain the phoenix's power and friendship. As you are already aware, she has already formed a bond with the fox. No harm will come from him towards her in any way possible."

Sarutobi stared carefully between the Elders. He was sure the power of the Elders was something to never be wrong. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit weary over the subject. "How can you be so sure, Elders?"He asked.

The two men laughed in unison. "We have seen it in the Prophecy."

"What does it say?"Sarutobi asked quickly. The two men turned from the Hokage to stare at one another. Together they raised both their hands so their palms faced other. A red light appeared from the White Elder as a white light emitted from the Red Elder. The lights shot from their palms and intertwined, flying freely in the air. The Elders dropped their hands.

Sarutobi watched the dancing magic, looking for anything that would solve his questions. However, he couldn't quite understand the swirling colors and dazzling lights from the large orb changing from a burning red to a cloudy pink.

"_As the tear falls."_

"_And the shadows conquer all."_

"_The petals shall be reborn from the ashes."_

"_And ride the wind to the world that clashes."_

After the Elders finished, the pink orb suddenly disappeared in a flash of white. They turned and stared at Sarutobi standing quietly below them watching the last of the Prophecy vanish. "You do know what this means, don't you Sarutobi?"The Red Elder asked.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, I understand clearly."

"Then you also know that no one can learn of this Prophecy."The White Elder said. "If this information reaches the ears of the enemy, I'm afraid the world we have fought so hard to protect will be lost forever."

* * *

"So Kakashi is a mage right?"Naruto asked, as he walked along side the pink haired gun mage. After the pleasant meeting with his new teacher, Sakura had decided to take him out for food. She was sure by the way the blonde spirit swayed and clutched his head in pain that he was truly fatigued.

"_Some food and a long rest will make him feel better."_Sakura thought."Yep! For a few years now."

"Does he have any familiars?"

Sakura paused in step and stared at her feet. "No. Not anymore, he doesn't."

Naruto also stopped and turned to look at her. "You say that as if he use to have familiars."

"It's because he did a long time ago."Sakura said, she turned to look up at him. "I guess you want to know what happened right?"

Naruto simply nodded and followed in step beside Sakura as she walked down a different street.

"It's best not to talk about Kakashi-sensei's familiars."Sakura said. "Things like that are sensitive to this town."

"Why? What happened?"

"He's like Sasuke-kun in a way."Sakura said. "His family died when he was young and when he became a mage, all of his familiars became K.I.A."

"What's that?"

"It stands for Killed In Action."

Naruto's eyes widened. "They're dead?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "They were protecting Kakashi-sensei during a mission and both lost their lives in the outcome."Sakura said. "He has yet to forgive himself for their deaths and decided that he would never have a familiar from then on."

"Speaking of Sasuke."Naruto said, changing the subject. He hated to be the person to have to talk about it but he just had to know.

Sakura gave him a questioning look, encouraging him to continue. "You said he was like Kakashi, right? Does that mean he lost someone too?"

The pink haired mage continued to stare at him, choosing her words wisely before she spoke. "Not only did he lose someone, he watched them die."

Naruto's eyes widened, making Sakura furrow her brows.

"You didn't know?"She asked. "I learned all about it in my history class."

The blonde shook his head as Sakura sighed. "A long time ago, Sasuke's family was murdered by his one and only older brother."

"W-Wait…"Naruto began. "Why would he d-do something like that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No one knows. Some say he was just a mad man who found his breaking point and took it out on who ever was near. Unfortunately it happened to be his family."

"And Sasuke…?"

"He was spared but scarred after witnessing the death of his family."

"I-I di-didn't know."Naruto stammered.

"Which is why you shouldn't be mad at Sasuke-kun!"Sakura said. "He maybe stubborn and cold-hearted but that's only because he's afraid to trust anyone after what his brother did."

Naruto nodded as his eyes grew cold. "It takes awhile for a person to open their heart again. I should know that better than anyone."

* * *

"How long do you plan on being angry?"

Sasuke looked up from the destruction he created and turned to Kakashi watching him from the trees. His arms were crossed over his chest and his grey eye scowled at the spirit in annoyance. Sasuke turned away from from his stare and returned to the tree he had nearly destroyed with his flames.

Just as he raised his fist to destroy the tree into ashes, Kakashi spoke up again. "You know, the Guardian of Earth will come and smite you if you don't stop burning his trees in order to let out your anger. I advise you to stop."

The dark haired spirit dropped his hand and glared at the mage. "Last time I checked you nor the Guardian of Earth are my master."

"True but I do come in the name of your master."Kakashi said as he jumped from the tree he stood in and landed behind the phoenix. "She's hurt, Sasuke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi sighed with a shake of his head. "She's hurt that you don't trust her, Sasuke."

"I do trust her!"Sasuke shouted and turned around so he was completely facing Kakashi.

"Do you?"

Sasuke growled. "Of course, I do! She's my master!"

"Then what seems to be the problem…?"

"Naruto!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's all his fault."Sasuke said and dropped his shoulders. "Sakura and I had our life's plan all figured out from the beginning. We were doing fine until he came along and messed everything up! How are we supposed to become S-rank mages when he's holding us back!"

"But Sasuke, you have all the time in the world to become S-Rank mages. Sakura seems to understand that. Why can't you?"

"I do understand. What I don't understand is why is she doing it?"Sasuke barked, the fire in his dark eyes suddenly returning.

"Why is she doing what?"

Sasuke snorted and walked past him before he whispered. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Naruto blinked in surprise as a drop of water suddenly fell on his nose. He looked to the sky and noticed the skies were getting close to one another as they turned grey.

"Rain?"Naruto muttered, holding his hand out to catch another drop. Sakura also looked up but regretted it as soon as the rain poured down on her face. She squealed and cringed as the rain soaked her completely. She turned to Naruto and laughed at his surprised face. "Come on!"She said grabbing his hand. "My house is this way!"She shouted, dragging the blonde down the street.

Unaware to both of them, Sasuke had been watching them the entire time in the shadows.

* * *

_Well that's it…How was it? Don't worry the next chapter will be updated shortly. I had to separate it because I didn't want one chapter to be extremely long. After adding so much stuff, I ended up with like seven thousand words. Anyway, here's the big dilemma._

_Sasuke's upset with Sakura._

_Naruto's afraid to open up to Sakura._

_And Sakura's just trying to be the little angel she is and keep everyone together._

_Will she do it? _

_Hahah, please review!_

_Oh and before I go, I have this to say. Lately, I've been coming to my friend about advice for my stories and he thinks I should start my own YouTube and Twitter account to start something like a 'blog' or a bulletin poster thingy but it's really not a 'blog' or a bulleting poster._

_Yeah, he gets confusing when he starts his crazy ideas. =/_

_LOL. I was UBER bored at the times so I said…why not…I'll make one._

_Basically on Twitter I'll be talking about random stuff and my stories. It'll also be another way for you to know when I'm updating my stories or whatever._

_On YouTube, I'll make a little movie about upcoming events and stuff and listen to everyone's comments. You'd be surprised at the things I have in store in later chapters. Brings a smile to my face now that I think about it!_

_So far, I'm just blabbing ideas cause I really have no idea what I'm doing. Lol. Like I said, I was bored._

_I'm already following this awesome Sakura H. fan named FuNny_sOuL_ on twitter who's reading my stories! (YOU SHOULD FOLLOW HER)She's really nice and has been there to give me advice when I had writer's block.(SHE'S A AWESOME!lol) _

_Anyway, if you want, come follow a loser like me on Twitter. I'd love to hear what you all have to say. You can find me as ChaosChronicler. Or if you've got an YouTube account, friend me as ChaosChronicler.( Lol, yeah, I know the names are really original. Haha!)I'll be posting bulletins like crazy. XP_

_Send me a message or something saying you're reading one of my stories and I'll friend or follow you back. XD_

_-Chaos_

_**12/05/10 7:27:19**_


End file.
